Spacecraft
The rigors and perils of interstellar space are not for the faint of heart. Hostile aliens, virulent nanobots, baleful pirates, and ancient entities lurk in the vast, empty darkness between the stars, eager to annihilate the weak or unwitting. The adept captain relies on many tools for survival - but none so foremost as his chosen spacecraft. The quality of the vessel is paramount and is likely the greatest determiner of those who end up legendary interstellar wayfarers and those who end up lifelessly floating amidst twisted ship debris. Esteemed members of the former group will tell you: success hinges on comparative knowledge of a vast array of spacecraft - and obtaining the very best one for the job. Subsystems Each space-worthy vessel is a true technological wonder, a work of art in its own right. And more than just the sum of its parts. Up to six main subsystems comprise the parts of spacecraft: shields, hull, engine, thrusters, and weapons subsystems. Additionally, some ships have a torpedo subsystem if applicable. Shields - "The shields subsystem is your first line of defence. A superior system will increase your shield power beyond the normal rating for your ship. A damaged or mediocre system will have the opposite effect." # Magnetic # Standard Inverter # Multiphasic Hull - "The Hull subsystem is the backbone of your ship. Superior systems will give you a sturdier ship than normal, while damaged or mediocre hull systems mean your shields had better be working..." # Duct-Tape # Composite Alloy # Reinforced Laminate Engine - "You skip over the introductory text - you already know what engines are. Skim reading the rest confirms your suspicions - Fancy high-tech name is faster, fusion or pre-loved means slower." # Pre-Loved # Standard Fusion # Aneutronic F-Drive Thrusters - "The Thruster subsystem lets you maneuver. Superior systems let you turn a bit faster than is usual for your ship. Damaged or mediocre systems are going to make landing MUCH harder..." # Blow-Torch # Ion Thruster # Magnetoplasma Weapons - "This subsystem hooks up all your normal weapons. A superior weapon system is going to let you shoot slightly faster. Damaged or mediocre systems are going to be a lot less effective." # Rusty # Standard # Streamtech ™ Torpedoes - "This subsystem governs your heavy weapons. A superior heavy weapon system will increase your fire rate slightly, while damaged or mediocre systems have the opposite effect." # Loaded Manually # Pneumatic # Lev-Loader ™ Manufacturers Spacecraft manufacturers are as varied as the races, factions, and corporations in the known galaxy. Not counting vessels of alien design, five separate factions are known to build their own star fleets from scratch: the AER, Agina Corps, the Rebellion, Wechsler, and the loosely allied pirate hordes. Additionally, within the AER itself there exists a handful of corporations who manufacture private and/or commercial space vessels. The major of these are Twilight Foundries (TF), Vesta-Designs (VD), and Bielcorp (BC). The AER also recognizes five distinct alien groups, each having their own unique spacecraft designs: the Feyros, the Union, the Lahryean, the Taln, and the Ul'adri. Little is known about these alien civilizations, and even less is known about their spacecraft design, components, and technology.